Percy's Twin
by PercyJacksonlover13purple
Summary: Percy like's Gwen enough, I mean they're almost exactly alike. But what if Gwen isn't just another mortal that's living with him? What if... Hey guys Just wanna tell you there's gonna be a lot of Percabeth, Jasper, and Frazel, in later chapters.
1. Meeting Gwen Part 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**also I would like you to think of a color I could change Gwen's dyed parts to. I'm not very creative. I'm kidding.**

Percy

"Aren't you excited to meet your cousin Gwenyth, Percy?" About as excited as Mr. D when I'm not at camp. I was meeting a girl who was Paul's niece. "She is going to be living with us from now on Percy. I know it's going to be a big change but it's such a shame about what happened to her." I glanced at my mom. It was obvious that she felt sorry for the girl.

Apparently she was adopted 4 times and each time the family dropped out. On her fifth time being adopted her new parents were killed and she didn't want to go back to the adoption center. Since Paul was the closest relative to her parents he took custody for her with pleasure. "There they are!" I glanced at Gwenyth. I was shocked

She had jet black curly hair that was died in random colors at the end and sea green eyes like me. She wore a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans completed with her caution taped suit case. Honestly I was expecting a little kid, like maybe 8 or 9, but Gwenyth looked about my age. We could be twins.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "I'm guessing your Percy, huh? Well, nice to meet you. I'm Gwen." She held out her hand and when I was about to shake it she did the 'I'm too cool for this' move then smirked. "Does your school have a sports team?" I looked at her as if she was my dad doing the hamster dance, which is not something I recommend seeing. "Dudes, it's a simple question. Stop looking at me as if I'm wearing a Pikachu costume." She stopped smirking. I was getting the feeling that I was going to enjoy her staying with us.

But was she going to…?


	2. Meeting Gwen Part 2

Gwen

I looked at Percy. He looked at me. We didn't talk we just looked at each other. Honestly wanted him to talk more than me. He was probably a cool kid at school. He probably was more interesting than me. He probably wasn't kicked out of every school he ever went to for 'causing danger to other students or faculty' or 'vandalizing public property'. I hated my life.

"Yes we have a sports team at my school." I glanced at him. "So you talk?" He smiled at that. "Look, it's obvious this is going to be new for both of us. I've never had a sister,"

"Obviously."

"And I'm pretty sure you've never had siblings,"

"Right on that too."

"So can we at least try to be friends?" His eyes looked pleading.

"If you tell me if you got any cookies and if yes, where they are." He looked at me like I was Pikachu again.

"There in the cabinet above the fridge."

"We can be friends." I said running for the cookies. He laughed and I handed him a cookie.

"So Percy isn't a name I see every day. Tell me about that." I said stuffing cookies in my mouth. I glanced at him and it was obvious we he was a little antic about the topic. I glanced at him and suppressed a laugh. "Oooooooooookay by that look on your face I'm gonna guess you don't want to talk about it, huh?" He just shrugged and I threw the empty cookie package at him.

"I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow." I did the two finger salute and walked towards my room. I collapsed on the bed. _Maybe this place won't be as bad as I thought. _Then I remembered why I was here. _Or maybe I'll get them killed too._


	3. Meeting Gwen Part 3

**I'm serious about the hair color thing Please help me out with that!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Also I would like for people to tell me what should happen next. Sorry if the chapters are to short.**

Percy

I woke up from the nightmare not because it had told me enough, but because someone was knocking on my door. So I said something real intelligent like, "Uh…" That's when Gwen came in. "Do you have a limited vocabulary or something because I think the most I hear you say is 'Uh…'" She smirked and closed the door.

"Can I trust you?" Her expression turned from playful to serious. Dead serious. My first thought of a reply was, _Sure, I'm a completely trustable guy, _I but then I realized_, _I barely knew Gwen I mean I had just met her this morning and though_, wow we could be twins, _ but I didn't even know her last name. Then if I told her this she would probably make a joke about me again and just walk away so I just went with my first reply.

"Sure, you can trust me." She relaxed a little after I said that. "I have a secret and I honestly can't completely explain it but or I don't know what will happen but it's really scaring me." Remember how I said she relaxed a little not completely. "I can sort of see things others can't and sometimes I believe things happen and everyone tells me it never happened that way or at all. It's actually the reason my last parents got killed." He face filled with guilt and I didn't have to see her eyes to know she was crying.

I gave her a gentle smile and quickly understood. She was like Rachel, she could see through the mist. It was very rare but some mortals, like my friend Rachel, can see through the mist. It's sort of magical barrier that clouds the minds of mortals and sometimes demigods so they can't see what's really happening. So the mortals who can see through this can see the actual world of monsters.

"Hey, no problem, it happens to me too." Not exactly a lie but not the truth either but let's not tell Gwen that. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "You see monsters trying to kill people every day?" She didn't believe me. Well this might be hard to convince her. "Like the stuff we learned in mythology? Yeah." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Thanks that make me feel a little better. Thanks Percy. Sorry if I woke you up." She did the two finger salute thing again and walked out of the room. "Oh, it's okay you just woke me up from a bad dream." I muttered.


	4. We Burn Down Goode High

**This probably isn't the best chapter I could possibly make but just go and read.**

Percy

I glanced around the hall looking for Annabeth. I had heard from Paul that she had transferred to Goode this year but I wanted to see it before I believed it. I glanced at Gwen who was way too nervous for a junior. I shoved her slightly and she glared. "This is not going to be easy for me Percy did you have to shove me?" I laughed a little. "Because you were looking at the school as if it were a torture chamber. Look it's my third year without being kicked out of a school. Don't worry you'll be fine." For a second she stopped in her tracks. "You've been kicked out of a school before?"

I suppressed a small laugh again. "Try 8 schools up until 9th grade. With my grades and accused crimes it's easy to get kicked out of places." She smirked. "Huh! We have more in common than I thought. I can't even stay in the same school for more than a year." I glanced at her trying to figure out if she was for real. Her expression said she was. I wondered why she had to look like she did. Not her face or hair which resembled me a little bit, but her clothes.

She had on a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and an All Time Low T-shirt on. She was a Thalia in training. Also I noticed some of her jewelry. She had three piercing at the top of her ear, ouch, and two at the bottom though one was a little higher and to the left. Also she had a sea turtle necklace. "Cool necklace." Her smirk immediately turned to a frown.

"The adoption center found me with it on when I was born. Usually it brings me luck." Her smirk returned after she said that. "I think your stalker found you." I glanced in the direction she was looking and saw Annabeth. "Hey Percy, Whoa when did you get a twin?" She glanced from me to Gwen then back to me. Me and Gwen burst out laughing at the same time then decided silently to tell Annabeth the truth.

"Annabeth this is Gwen, Paul's niece. For some unknown reason we look alike." Gwen did her two finger salute then said, "How many people with unusual am I gonna meet? Nice to meet you Annabeth." Annabeth flashed a smile then looked at me. Let's get to class. I'm sure Gwen can find her way around school, right?" Gwen nodded and veered off in the opposite direction. I glanced at Annabeth who was shaking her head. "It's incredibly freaky how much alike you 2 look." I shrugged. "Yeah, but we're alike in more ways than you think." That's when I noticed Gwen's hair.

Instead of the crazy colors it had been yesterday, it was sea green. I raised an eyebrow. But it was quickly changed to a horrified look when I saw what was ahead of me. A wall of fire was walking down the hall.

**DUN DUN DUN! Slight cliff hanger. i'll try to update a soon as possible.**


	5. I Learn That I Can't Stand Smoke

**This also isn't as good of a chapter as I possibly could of but it sets up the scene for the next one.**

Gwen

I looked at the fire coming towards me. _Dang it! I wanted to actually stay in the same school for once!_ I was nowhere near an exit and the fire was coming closer now "Hey! What are you doing get out of here!" A boy, not one I knew, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the way. "Are you crazy?" His eyes were full of concern. I had to admit he was kind of cute.

He had crazy untamed brown hair and pale icy blue eyes. "Hey, you look kind of like Jackson." I raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Percy. Most people call him by his last name though. I'm Kane by the way." He helps me up. I realize he sort of fell on top of me to keep my face from burning off.

"We better get outside before the whole building comes down." I really hoped I wasn't blushing. He nodded then looked in the hallway. "Everything's up in flames so watch where you step." He looked like he wanted to say more but didn't which I found disappointing. I kind of wanted him to talk. Made me fell less embarrassed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me threw the hall. The smoke was so intense I had to breathe into my jack to keep from coughing, which didn't help.

"Are you okay?" I nodded which was a complete lie. I could barely breathe and I felt like I could pass out any time soon. He noticed too. "If you can't breathe let me carry you." He looked like he regretted saying it but he also looked like it was the honest truth. So I let him pick me up and carry me outside.

When he finally put me down I coughed more and more. "Are you okay?" I couldn't reply. Finally when I stopped coughing I collapsed but I didn't pass out. "Oh no! Hey get up! Oh crap. You're gonna be fine I just gotta find someone." At that moment I closed my eyes and blacked out.

**Okay a little more suspense but hey? I gotta keep you on your toes. don't worry it'll work out like a Disney movie just less kissing.**


	6. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER

**Hey guys i'm sort of stuck after this part. I cant decide if i should make Gwen wake up in a hospital or make Percy wake her up and she's just okay. I also don't know how to make Kane work into the story more so I'm thinking of making him a demigod but i don't really know what to do. So guys REVIEW and help me out! I wont make another one if you dont help me seriously!**

**I'd also ant to mention to redpandaluver101 that your giving me some good ideas too! Please keep helping me out with this it's my best fanfiction out there and probabl always will be until i can really work on Water and Wisdom: The Last Prophecy.**

**Thanks for your continued support and now a word from my good friend Gwen.**

_**Gwen: Hey guys! I'm Gwen and i also want you to read this story, it is about me, not that i'm self absorbed. So help my friend out and tell her how awesome i am, and maybe Percy too, but mostly me. hmm, maybe i am self absorbed. PS I will not date Kane if that's what your thinking! Actually i will i just am hoping that both my dad and PJL13P dad won't find out. SHHH! My dad doesnt know about this blog and neither does Percy.**_

_**Percy: Gwen! What the heck are you doing on my laptop?**_

_**Gwen: MY COVER HAS BEEN BLOWN!**_

_**Percy: Get off my laptop!**_


	7. I Figure Out the Truth Sort Of

**Okay since one person new commented i will continue but i wanna hear from you guys what you think. Kane is not Carter from the Kane chronicles. I was eating a candy cane and i came up with the name.**

Gwen

I stared into the blackness that I thought was death. _Well this isn't so bad. _Was my first thought then I began to remember the events of that day. A wall of fire, getting tackled by a cute boy trying to save my life, choking on smoke, getting carried by the cute boy who saved my life, collapsing, me passing out. Then the dream started. It was a beach, probably somewhere in NY. That's when I saw them.

Sally and a man I didn't know were running on the beach. They looked perfect together. Too perfect. But the man stopped and looked at Sally with a pained look. He walked off towards a boat and left into the ocean. _Oh Sally… How could he? _That man had to be Percy's dad. They looked almost exactly alike. Then I saw Sally put her hand on her stomach. _OMG! He left her and he left her pregnant! _The dream turned to a different scene.

It was in a hospital and Sally was holding two children in her arms. I don't know how I know but one was a boy and one was a girl. I noticed the girl had a necklace, one very much like mine. Then she vanished and Sally didn't notice, as if she didn't even know the baby was there. The dream shifted again.

I was in an ally way and a girl walked passed me up to a basket. "Oh you poor thing!" She picked up the basket and to my surprise it was me inside. This is when I was found. "Oh, how can this happen? What is going on?" finally the dream faded away and I woke up. Surprisingly I was in a hospital.

Percy looked at m and smiled with his sarcastic smile that made me think, _is this boy going to murder me?_ He walked up to me and handed me a cookie. I laughed. It was completely blue and had blue icing. I ate it but it tasted like soot in my mouth. I guess smoke hated me more than I hated it.

"Kane came up to me cradling you like you were a baby. We got you to the hospital as quickly as possible and they took care of the rest." Percy flashed another smile and Annabeth walked up behind him. "Kane also asked if you were single and Percy was so red he couldn't say more than 'Um' for an hour." I know I blushed at this point. Kane asked if I was single, awesome! "He's still here you know. Said he wanted to know if you were okay." I swear I must have blushed even more. Probably turned redder than tomato when he walked in.

"Jackson, can you talk now?" Percy reverted back to saying 'Um.' Kane looked at me.

"I hear your names Gwen right? Man you and Jackson look alike. It's scary!"

"Says everyone I meet."

"Are you okay? After you passed out I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine. Everything I eat tastes like smoke but I'm fine."

"That's good."

Annabeth seemed a little unentertained by this and I bet you know what Percy was doing. Annabeth whispered in Kane's ear and he turned so red. "They told you that I asked if you were single?" I was glad he was red too. I nodded and he shrunk back a little bit. I grabbed a sheet of paper that was on a table and wrote my number down and the words, _I like you too. Thanks for saving me. _I handed it to him and his red went away slightly.

"See you later, Gwen." This is when Percy regains his cool. "Never put me in that situation again. Especially you Annabeth." Annabeth giggled and I just laughed my head off. Then I remembered my dream, and stopped right away. "Percy we need to talk." He looked at me questioning and then full of concern. "As soon as I get released, we need to talk. Alone."

**So now Gwen in questioning what happened before she was found. Could she possibly be the sister of Perseus Jackson? Tell me what you think. (PS she may or may not i havent decided if im going to do that yet)**


	8. I Learn That Gwen Is My Sister

**Okay so anybody who still thinks Kane is Carter stop thinking that this instant. Also if should i make Kane a demigod or a mortal. If you want him to be a demigod, who should his parent be? Okay now read it.**

Percy

Now talking with Gwen is not something I did not want to do. Especially with that look in her eye that said, _it could quite possibly change everything._ She was being released today so I just had to wait for the horrific talk that awaited me. Sadly it was just as horrific as I thought it would be.

"Percy. Talk. Now!" Gwen grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into my room. She locked the door. "Did your dad leave before you were born?"

"What kind of-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes."

Gwen frowned then shot me a dirty look. "Did he disappear at sea?"

"Yes."

"Did he leave your mom pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Yes, wait what?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your eyes glazed over I was making sure you were awake." I sighed. She had got me that time. "Would this all have happened in a beach in New York, maybe Montauk?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know all of this?" She sighed then unlocked the door and looked outside. She came back in and closed it again. "Because I had a dream. And your mom had another child besides you. You have a twin." I looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Wait you dreamed about how my dad left my mom and the day I was born?" she nodded obviously annoyed.

"That's not the point Percy. The point is that you have a twin somewhere in the world who knows nothing about you or your family. They probably think they were abandoned at birth." I was getting on the side of the story where I had no idea where this is heading so I just listened and waited for her to explain.

"In my dream your mom was holding two babies. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl suddenly disappeared and your mom didn't even notice. In fact it looked like your mom never knew the little girl existed. But Percy the weird part is, the little girl was wearing my necklace. I told you they found me with this on and that it was one of a kind right? So how would a little girl have my necklace that was in your mom's arms be different from me?" I now understood what she was saying.

Gwen didn't look like me for any reason. She looked like me because we were twins. I guess I looked like I had seen Zeus in a Mario outfit because Gwen slapped me then scolded. "Percy do you think I'm crazy?" I shook my head no and then she sighed.

"If what I saw in my dream is true then we really are twins. How could we never know about each other? Why would anyone want to separate me from you guys?" She was on the verge of crying so I decided to do the classic feel-better-please-smile to get her to cheer up. "I don't know who would want to do that but I think whoever did has a good reason. Maybe it was dangerous to keep us together." This didn't occur to me till after I said it.

If we really were twins then she was Poseidon's child too. Maybe it was dad who had made her disappear and erased any evidence of her being real from my mom. Gods it probably was. I ran out of the room and up to my mom. "Mom, we need to-" My dad was in the living room.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

**Okay now Percy's dad is here making an unexpected visit.** **UNEXPECTED! Why the heck is he here? I also do not own Percy Jackson**

**Percy: aint that the truth**

**Me: Percy SHUT UP!**


	9. Author's Note: IM SORRY!

Sorry that I haven't been able to update and I'm sorry to say but I can not update until at the least this Saturday. I have everything typed for the next 2 chapters but I don't have them with me because I saved them onto my flash drive and I left it at a somebody's house. The longest you will have to wait is 2 weeks so I'm so sorry about this.

I have to give a shout out to Amethystgirly and redpandaluver101 because they are the only 2 people who actually reviewed and helped me out. Virtual cookies for you!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::).

Disclaimer:

Gwen: Percy can you just say it for her?

Percy: Poseidon's underwear no!

Gwen: Please!

Percy: Fine! percyjacksonlover13purple does not own anyone in this story except Gwen and Kane so far.

Me: virtual cookies for you!

Percy: are they blue?

Me; uh... sure *lies* (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Percy: YAY!


	10. Disclaimer

**╘╗_-╔╝█▓╚╗_╔╛ **  
**]═╬==Anaklusmos==╬═[۞ **  
**┌╜‾‾‾‾╚╗░▒╔╝‾‾‾‾╙┐ **

**\░▒/ **  
**\▒/**

**Percy: Riptide!**

**Gwen: Does it say I'm not a moose?**

**Percy: NO! IT SAYS ANAKLUSMOS! its how pronounce Riptide in Greek**

**Gwen: Whatever lets just do the disclaimer**

**Percy: I did it last time you do it!**

**Gwen: ugh fine. My friend here doesn't own any of the already existing POJ or HoO characters**

**Me: Cookie time!**

**Percy: Nuh-uh last time you lied and said they were blue!**

**Me: fine only cookies for me and Gwen**

**Gwen: In your face Percy!**

**Hey this is my disclaimer chapter. If you don't see disclaimers on a chapter remember this is for my entire story.**


	11. Percy's dad is interesting

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Left my flash drive in an inconvenient spot. So here is the next chapter. Sorry its short.**

Gwen

I stared at the man in the living room. He was exactly like the man in my dream. He seemed a little surprised that I was here, maybe concerned too. "Oh, um, Gwen this is my dad." I didn't know why, but I glared.

I didn't care who this jerk was. He was a jerk. Percy seemed a little edged out by my glaring, no surprise there, but Percy's dad smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Gwen." I walked to my room after that. _Jerk!_ I was mad. Madder than the word mad itself! I was furious!

How a jerk like that could leave his wife and _dare_ to come back just drives me freaking insane! What the heck man?

"Gwen, I prefer you don't think like that." He was right in front of me. "How did you-"

"Gwen, you're in danger here. That's why I separated you and Percy in the first place. Together you are more powerful than any demigod out there, but also more dangerous."

He looked at me sympathetically while I gave him the classic stare down. "Gwen, do you know who you really are?" I shook my head no. I was a nobody. Not because nobody noticed me; because I didn't know myself.

"Ask Percy to tell you everything. Make sure he tells the truth too." And with that he disappeared.

**So you might know Gwen by now so I'm going to ask you; What is Gwen going to do? Whoever gets the closest guess wins! there is no prize though... now you probably wont answer... whatever!**


	12. Gwen Throws a Tantrum

**Hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short and I am sorry to disappoint you with another slow chapter.**

**Also Those who were very accurate on the way this chapter was gonna work was anybody who reviewed for this chapter so kudos to you! Are you stalkin' meh?**

Percy

Gwen didn't speak to anyone for the next week. Even when Kane called her she didn't answer the phone. She also didn't go to school which was totally unfair considering I've never wanted to go to school anyway. Kane asked what happened and I just answered with a simple, "dunno."

It was a Saturday morning and I had just woken up and was eating cinnamon toast crunch with blue milk when she walked out. It was the first time she had spoken to anyone since my dad came.

"I want to know the truth Percy."

I looked at her. Did she want me to tell her my secret? "I've already told you-" "Don't give me any of that crap I want the truth." Her stare was like stone, no, stone was softer than her stare. I knew if this were a battle, she would win. I sighed and relented.

"Gwen have you heard those Greek myths? The ones about the gods and monsters. They're all real, and sometimes these gods come down to earth and have kids known as demigods. I'm one of them and my dad is Poseidon."

"Yeah right."

"Gwen I'm telling you the truth!"

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard! I thought you were better than that Percy!" She looked like she was about to cry. "Thanks Percy, I now know I can never trust you."

She ran out the door and into the street. "GWEN! WAIT!" I ran after her and didn't stop. I didn't care that the entire island of Manhattan saw me in my underwear I just didn't want Gwen to hurt herself. She turned left and this is when I bump into Kane.

"Jackson, why are you in you're in your underwear?" I rolled my eyes.

"Gwen's running to who knows where because she's upset. Help me keep her from who knows what!" He looked at me like I was insane.

I sighed. "She'd rather see you than me!" Kane started following me.

Finally we caught up to her and she screamed. I didn't know why until I looked behind me. A fury. "So Perseus Jackson, Why don't you tell me about the little thief here?"

**Okay so I don't know exactly what Gwen is the supposed thief of yet but its sort of like The Lightning Thief. Something of Hades was stolen and he wants it back, and since Gwen is the one of the only known people who can commit the crime they think its her. So yeah, fury gonna probably try to kill them so, its all good.**


	13. We Kill a Bat Lady and Go to a Camp

**So here has been the long awaited chapter of Percy's Twin. The award for most reviews goes to Id65 with a score of 12 reviews! Her runner up is Awesome as Annabeth with 7 and me in third place with 3! Winners!**

Gwen

I didn't know what the crazy bat lady was talking about when she said I was a thief, but I did know one thing. I was scared out of my wits!

Percy looked even more confused than I was. "Thief? Gwen what have you stolen lately?" I back hand him and Kane laughs. Sadly it wasn't for long because the crazy thing snarled. "What is that?" I said my voice shaky.

"A fury. Minion of Hades and also my 6th grade algebra teacher." I raised an eyebrow as Percy said this. He was telling the truth? God that is crazy!

"Gwenyth Alexandria Jones. That's the name your very first adoptive parents gave you correct? If you had still lived with you parents it would have been Danielle Kendra Jackson." Wait. Did the bat lady just say my last name would have been Jackson?

"I didn't steal anything! I don't know who you are but you have the wrong-" "Don't lie! Several things are missing from the underworld. Hades helm **(Awesome as Annabeth to thank for that)** and his sword. Each and every one of the gods is missing something and she's the prime suspect."

It lunged for me but Kane stepped in front of me and took claws to his shoulder. "GAH!" I saw the blood drip out quickly once the wench had let go. This is when I see the craziest thing all day!

Percy pull out a pen and it turn into a sword. "What the - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" take a guess what happened. No, no, no, take a guess! Man, you're good. They wench has now clawed me.

So I did the natural thing. I took a rock and mashed its face. Percy grabbed my arm and started running.

He didn't stop till all three of us were back at the apartment. "Mom we need to go to camp now!" Sally came out and got us in the car. "Percy you were telling the truth?"

"Yeah, and I guess you're my sister."

"I think I would-" Sally started then she looked at me. "No. He didn't, did he?"

Percy nodded then Sally started to cry. "Why? Why would he do such a thing? Take away my own child! He didn't even watch her! He left her to fend for herself!"

I noticed what Sally didn't. "SALLY STOP! GIANT BULL THING!" She swerved to the right and the car was upside down. "Whoa! Major deja-vu moment!" Percy crawled out of the car and pulled his mom out. Kane did the same to me.

"Jackson, how far is this camp?"

"1/4 a mile. It's past that giant pine tree over there." Percy pointed. Kane picked me up and started running in that direction. Percy followed the suit with his mom. We finally got to the tree. "I Perseus Jackson allow you to enter camp." His mom walked through easily.

"Where are we?" I looked in awe at my surroundings.

"Camp Half-Blood."

**Now that our little Gwen is at camp, what kind of quest should we put her on? I want it to be completely up to viewers so go on and tell me!**


	14. Gwen is Oddly Okay With Camp

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while. No more sending prophecys or quest ideas (I got the same request for most of them.) because I have already picked. Prophecy award goes to Amethystgirly for helping me out. Anybody who said she should find Aphrodite's mirror wins too but is mythologically incorrect. Aphrodite has a magical girdle not a mirror. although I like the mirror idea so i'm going to use it. Plus the girdle. if I am wrong about the girdle please consult me Mythology textbook and check. If I am wrong about the mirror I have no idea where you got that from therefore you must prove it to me. I know it was on Poptopica but that website is also incorrect therefore it does not count as a source. Good bye.**

* * *

Percy

She collapsed after I said that. Crimson immediately was pouring out of her shoulder and arm. "Get her to the big house!" No one would move. Then I saw it. The thing that confirmed she was my sister. A shimmering blue trident hung above her head. Gwen was now no doubt my twin sister.

After everyone got over their shock Conner and Travis helped me carry her to the big house. Leo asked if she was single. "Uh…"

"She's single Leo but Kane has his eyes on her so I'd watch out." Leo nodded mumbling something about Hephaestus in a Santa Claus outfit. Gwen woke up and looked at me.

"You were telling the truth? Really?" I nodded and she laughed. "Thank goodness." I sat down beside her and smiled. "So sis, wanna see where we'll be staying for the time being?" I helped her up and walked her to the Poseidon cabin.

"beautiful."

I looked at her funny. When you see Gwen there are a few words you think she'll say. Beautiful is not one of them.

I smiled and showed her where she would be sleeping. She sat down and looked over at my bed. "Nice trophies." I smiled and sat down. "I'll show you the rest of camp with Kane if you want. He's bunking with the Hermes kids for now."

"Sure, how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Night Gwen."

"Night."

"Lights out."

And that was that.

* * *

**did I torture you with a short chapter? oh of course I did. First I make you wait over a week for a chapter and you come to find out its short! hahaha your life must stink. So does mine and way worse than yours of course. I just got scolded by my brother so now I feel incredibly guilty.**

**Also I would like to ask if you can check out Water and Wisdom: The Last Prophecy for me. First chapter is a contest which I will never stop. so thanks and bye!**


	15. Challenges&Threats What an Awesome Combo

**Sorry for the long update wait been really busy. Sorry but this will be again a short chapter. Hopefully I'll get some really fun chapters going in the next few updates.**

**Amethystgirly I know you gave the review on WAWTLP but i'm gonna say it here because I'm updating now. Sorry that my chapters are short they aren't short when I type them though. Every chapter for some of my fanfics takes up 4 pages. Sadly my fics will always remain short. Thanks for the review though and for prophecy help.**

* * *

Percy

I didn't know what was weirder; the fact this camp got crazier over the school year or the fact that Gwen was okay with it.

She was just in awe of everything even the rock climbing wall that was just spewing lava.

"I bet you can't beat me." Kane laughed at her remark and so did I.

"Gwen I doubt you could get to the top without being scorched."

"Is that a challenge?" Her eyes looked at me defiantly.

"Fine first one to the top wins!"

"You're on!"

"What about me?" We looked at Kane and laughed. "Join the competition!"

We all raced to the climbing wall. Gwen was already climbing by the time I got there.

"Hey, no fair!"

"You snooze you lose!"

Kane smirked. "She's right you know."

We both started climbing and in no time had caught up and passed Gwen.

I finally reached the top and looked back down. Kane was almost there but I couldn't see Gwen. In fact Gwen wasn't there.

"Kane! Gwen! She's gone!"

He looked down and freaked out almost as much as me. Where could she have gone?

Gwen

When I opened my eyes again I was no longer on the climbing wall. All around me was blackness.

"Gwenyth Jackson." The voice made me jump. I looked around for the source but couldn't see it.

"You have been almost worthless to me, but considering that you are a valuable pawn in my game I will keep you alive for now."

I was frantically trying to figure out who was talking. Nothing made sense right now.

"Remember; if you step out of line, if you fall out of place, if you become more trouble than you're worth, I will destroy you." And with that I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**OH NO! WHERE HAS GWEN GONE? don't worry she wont die. Yet. just kidding she wont die. Thank you Id65 for help. Also still excepting quest ideas incase I change my mind.**


End file.
